To Love Like A Skywalker
by DaniNatureGirl391
Summary: History often finds a way to repeat itself. Ben/Kylo proves to be more like his grandfather, than he ever thought he'd be.
1. Prologue, part 1

_**AN: I've re-vamped the 2-part prologue of this story, now that I finally had the time to do so. Hope you like it.**_

Crown Princess Adrastea sat in a windowseat, trying to focus on a holo-book, but her chocolate eyes kept drifting to the horizonline. She was waiting for a glimpse of a certain ship, one that said the person she treasured most had returned from battle safely. Her extravagant gown was made of iridescent fabric, in light shades of pink and purple. It amplified the rosiness of her skin, and it made her fiery locks seem more like candy than actual hair. She'd seen a lot in her twenty years of life. Her destiny had been mapped out, from the moment she took her first breath: future queen of the Hapes Cluster. Though her home world presented itself to the general public as being neutral, her parents and the council of elders were secretly siphoning funds off to support the Resistance. They didn't want to return to the dark days under the Empire. From what she'd heard, it was a time when even one's thoughts weren't safe. The slightest twitch of a facial muscle could have you accused of treason. Thank the Force, which she firmly believed in, she'd been born into a period of relative calm.

Part of what made her youth so happy was a bond she made at the age of ten. She'd never forget that day, as long as she lived. Her parents said that a high-ranking senator, along with her husband and son, were coming for a visit. She remembered how hard she tried to be a a good girl, to appear just as patient and wise as they were as she sat on her smaller throne. Her heart leapt into her throat as the throne room's huge double-doors opened, and her parents rose to welcome the guests.

"Leia, darling, it's been forever!"

"It's good to see you, too, Adara."

The affection in their tones was unmistakable, as they embraced and exchanged pecks on the cheek. The girl's gaze quickly shifted to her father and the senator's husband. They sported polite, warm smiles as they shook hands.

"Acelin."

"We're glad to have you back, Han."

"It's no problem."

From behind him, Leia added, "We always come to our friends, when they call."

Back? Adrastea must've been to young to remember this other visit. Her musings were interrupted by the sound of her mother's voice, beckoning her forward.

"Yes, Mommy."

She kept her back perfectly straight, mustering as much dignity as a ten-year-old could. Feeling her mother's hand, gently pressing against her upper back, helped give her extra courage. First impressions were always the most important, and the one these people gave was very pleasing to the young princess. She immediately felt like she'd just gained a second set of parents. The husband, who her father had addressed as "Han" winked at her, and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a playful half-smile. She briefly broke the royal facade, hiding a giggle behind her hand.

Then, Leia spoke up again: "I'm not surprised you don't remember us. You were just a baby, the last time we were here."

Instantly, the formal manners came back: "My father said you were to bring your son along."

"Yes, we did."

With that, she stepped aside. Behind her was a lanky, tall-for-his-twelve-years boy with fair skin and wavy jet-black hair. She felt drawn into his deep-set hazel eyes. She gave a polite, serene smile when he took her hand and kissed it. But since this was supposed to be a friendly meeting, why was he calling her by her title?

Her spunk kicking in, she was quick to remind him, "My _name_ is Adrastea."

He smiled and answered, "Well, _my_ name is _Ben_."

Her heart skipped even then at the sound of his name, just as it was doing now. Ben Solo was many things: a gifted jedi-in-training, the nephew of his academy's master, and the son of a well-known politician and pilot. He was her best friend. She was thirteen when that began to change. Her stomach would flip whenever he'd smile at her. If she knew he was visiting, she always took care to look extra-nice. She found a way to express these feelings the following year, when he found her working on an art project. She drew him as a great leader, a hero like the ones she'd heard about in her childhood bedtime stories. She wouldn't learn this until later, but Ben stole that picture and saved it. Another two years passed, before she learned that her feelings were reciprocated. Her cheeks grew warm and flushed, the fingertips of her right hand lingering on her bottom lip as she recalled that first kiss, and all the kisses that followed. They were so in love, that it was almost painful at times. Miraculously, they managed to keep it secret. To the untrained eye, they seemed no more than surrogate siblings: a high-five here, a ghost-like peck on the cheek there, a clap on the shoulder whenever one of them told a joke. If their parents or his uncle suspected differently, they never said a word.

Recently, their relationship had taken yet another big step. She set the pad that projected her holo-book aside, her hands drifting up to her shoulders as she hugged herself. It was a poor substitute for Ben's arms after their intimate encounters, but it was better than nothing. She wouldn't have given her virginity before marriage to anyone else. She missed him so much. The note he'd left behind after his last visit indicated that he was building a new lightsaber, probably needing a better one for an upcoming battle. The only person who knew she kept his old one in a box under her bed was her other best friend: her lead handmaid, Kolora. This same person was sitting in a nearby window, also reading a holo-book. Then, a soft whirring noise met their ears. There were many ships docking around the palace, but this one had a unique higher pitch. Adrastea recognized this immediately, plastering her face to the glass.

Kolora asked in a tense, confused whisper, "What is it, Addie?"

The princess's smile could've blinded the sun.

She replied, "It's the Falcon."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I can feel it. I _knew_ he'd be okay."

Suddenly not caring about royal dignity and protocol, she hiked up her skirt the tiniest bit as her power-walk turned into a run. She could barely focus on anything but the path in front of her, only giving slight nods to the courtiers that bowed and curtsied to her as she went by. She threw open the doors to the throne room, nearly breathless with joy. But when she crossed the threshold, a chilly sense of foreboding washed over her. Her parents, Leia, and Han stood in a darkened corner of the room. They were accompanied by a mysterious figure she'd only seen a handful of times: Luke Skywalker, Leia's twin brother. He was the first to spot her, a gentle, sad smile crossing his face. He tapped her mother's shoulder, gesturing behind her to indicate her presence. What was going on? Adara turned around and smiled at her daughter, but she didn't get the chance to speak.

Instead, it was Luke who stepped forward and addressed the twenty-year-old: "Hey, there, kiddo."

"Hello, Master Skywalker", she replied with a slight curtsey of respect.

"Just Luke. We've talked about this before."

She giggled and said, "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has, and I wish this meeting was for a better reason."

"What do you-"

It was then that she noticed something important. There should've been six other people in that room with her, not five. Her eyes quickly scanned the area, but she saw no sign of her beloved Ben. Each person seemed as if they were trying to dredge up the strength to say something painful. Her eyes met Leia's, confused but seeming to bore straight through the older woman.

She asked, "Where's Ben? Has he been hurt and taken somewhere?"

Their silence gave her the answer, and the sorrow and denial over it was plain to see on her face.

She shook her head and began walking backwards, breathless as she said, "No. No. He can't be…"

She turned on her heel and ran down another nearby hallway, each breath coming out as a squeal as she tried not to cry. This wasn't possible! He promised that he'd be back! She eventually made her way to the garden, collapsing onto a bench near a stone-and-crystal fountain. She'd never sobbed so hard in her life. She was positive people on the other side of the planet ould hear her. She didn't know how long she was out there, when she started hearing the sound of two sets of approaching footsteps. Looking up, she realized it was her father and Han. The normally-sure-of-himself pilot and former Rebel general now looked so broken.

Softly, he said, "Hey, sweetheart."

She sniffled and nodded in his direction, but didn't say anything. Then, she looked at her father.

"Daddy…"

Acelin immediately went to his daughter's side, taking a spot on the bench and pulling her in for a hug. Her cries were muffled against his chest.

He said, "I'm so sorry, baby girl."

"I can't believe he's gone."

"I know. Ben was a great young man. He knew how much we all cared about him."

If only her father knew how deeply that caring truly went. She was about to say something further to Han, but the arrival of her mother, Luke, and Leia stopped that.

Adara said, "There are no words for this tragedy. But maybe, there's a way to prevent it from happening in the future."

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"Luke has a suggestion."

The man in question stepped forward and said, "Ben was killed in an attack on my training academy. Some of my pupils rebelled. They left a lot of carnage behind."

"What can _we_ do about it?"

"You can protect yourselves. The Resistance will need all the allies it can get."

"How?"

Luke sighed, turning his back to the fountain and leaning against it.

He continued, "Whatever the First Order's planning, it's big. I'm not sure how at the moment, but just I know the attack on the academy is a part of it. Once they learn I survived, they're likely to come after me. I'll be going into exile after this visit. But before I go, I can do some good by passing on a bit of what I tried to teach."

"Jedi training? How's that possible? We can't use the Force."

"That's not true, Addie. The Force permeates everything arounds us. People and creatures extra-sensitive to it can become jedi, but anybody can use it for the most basic things. There are stories of a droid general from the clone wars, who was well-versed in such techniques."

Acelin asked, "What do you have in mind?"

"At the very least, some lightsaber work. You'll be able to defend yourselves, on the off-chance any of you get separated from your bodyguards. Plus...I felt the elegance of it was well-suited to the Hapan culture."

He flashed a brief smile at this, a slight huff escaping him. Adrastea did the same, before turning to face the grieving parents. She stood up and walked over to them, putting her left hand on Leia's shoulder and her right one on Han's. She wanted to tell them the full truth of her relationship with their son, but a flash of his smiling face in her mind stopped her. She remembered the touch of his fingertips on her mouth as she drifted off to sleep, never knowing it would be their last good-bye. She swallowed hard, the heartbreak welling up in her again. The couple gathered her in, sharing a collective hug of understanding. Whatever happened next in this brewing war, she hoped her actions would make Ben proud.

 _ **AN: I got the names for Addie's parents & handmaid from a special website, which I'm not able to list here. The meanings go like this: Adara="fire", Acelin="noble", & Kolora="a freshwater lagoon". I guess the Hapan royals favor alliteration. (giggle) For the king & queen, I visualize Kevin McKidd & Rebecca Mader. Also, I want to remind everyone that all of Addie & Ben's teen-years encounters were SECRET. He'd sneak off to see her, whenever Luke sent him off on an errand for the academy. The times with his parents, which I mentioned in the teaser, were rare because of their happiness. The bitterness will come back into play later in the story.**_


	2. Prologue, part 2

_**AN: Addie finally learns the truth of what happened to her beloved Ben.**_

The entire Hapes cluster was in mourning. Their beloved king, Acelin, had died from a sudden illness. Representatives from multiple systems were coming for the funeral. For Adrastea, the sad occasion was a turning point for other reasons, besides the obvious. She'd be crowned queen within the next couple of weeks, and it also meant that she'd finally meet several higher-ups from the First Order face-to-face. Most nerve-wracking were stories she'd heard about the mysterious Kylo Ren. He was one of two seconds-in-command to Supreme Leader Snoke, and many called him the next Darth Vader. That was saying something, considering the reputation the late sith lord had. She was making some final adjustments, smoothing the skirt of her black-and-silver dress, when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. Said door opened seconds later, and Adara stepped inside with a weak, wobbly smile on her face.

She said, "It's time, sweetheart."

"I know. I'm ready."

The holy man who performed the ceremony was an old family friend. He exchanged polite kisses on the cheek with both mother and daughter, gently squeezing their hands and giving them a polite, sad smile. The next hour was filled with the shaking of multiple hands, and the mumblings of "Thank you" whenever a condolence was given. Then, Adrastea's heart leapt into her throat, when the throne room doors opened and the crowd began to part. This had to be the First Order representatives. Swallowing hard, she steeled herself into the perfect royal facade. Both of the men who stepped forward were dressed in black. The slightly-taller of the two was a complete contrast to his outfit: fair skin, grey-blue eyes, and copper-red hair. He wore his seriousness like a banner, as he gazed down his nose at her. She'd seen him in pictures and holo-images before, and he'd been mentioned several times by the council of elders. But at that exact moment, her mind was too clouded to remember his name.

Adara's greeting gave her the answer: "General Hux. We appreciate you coming."

"No thanks necessary, Your Majesty", and he kissed her hand before continuing, "We couldn't miss the chance to pay our respects. Acelin was a great leader. He served us well."

Served them. Ha! If only they knew. Adrastea kept this idea in-mind as her hand got a kiss of its own. Her nerves spiked when she turned to greet his companion, who had to be at least 5'10 and slimly-built. If the First Order was so proud of its accomplishments, why was he hiding his face? Focusing a little bit harder, she could just barely see his eyes through the glass in the upper part of his mask. Her jaw fell slightly open. She knew those eyes. No. It was impossible. She quickly covered her emotions by forcing a cough. She put her formal mask back on and re-extended her hand.

"You must be Master Ren."

He touched her knuckles to the chin part of his mask and replied, "Indeed, though I wish I could be here for a better occasion, Princess."

Her breath hitched. The flow of his mechanical voice over that word was so familiar. Instantly, she felt like she was ten years old again, and she fought the urge to tell him to use her name. It couldn't be. She didn't want to believe it, but her observance of how he backed away forced her to. He moved as though his left leg was a quarter-inch longer than his right one. This was a trait she only knew of one person having, a person who was supposed to be dead. Her heart raced, sweat beading at her temples. Her entire focus was suddenly centered on this man. It was something she hadn't felt in so long. Three years had passed, but she just knew it was him. She waited for him to be well out of sight, before letting out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Clearing her throat again, she replied, "Yes, Mom. I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed. Would it be alright, if I went out for some fresh air?"

"Sure."

She left the throne room as graceful as she could under the circumstances, blowing a kiss to her father's coffin on the way out. Irony of all ironies, she wound up back at the same fountain she'd cried next to, after learning of her lover's supposed death. She hugged herself, bent slightly over and gasping for air. She felt like she was having a panic-attack. She thought the approaching footsteps a minute later were those of a guest, until she turned to her right to see the person's face.

"I apologize for startling you, Your Highness."

"It's alright, Captain Ashwin. I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings."

Gahiji Ashwin had been the head of her security detail since she was fifteen. She counted him as an uncle figure. If they'd been in a less-formal setting, she'd have called him by his nickname: Ash. A soft smile flickered in the corners of his mouth.

He asked, "Is something troubling you? Besides the obvious, I mean."

She answered his question with one of her own: "May I borrow your holo-pad for a moment?"

"Of course."

She usually checked in with Leia every couple of weeks, to see how events in the main hub of the Resistance were going. The words exchanged were always friendly, though a little tense. Today, however, things were different. Gahiji turned his back to her, carefully shielding her from any prying First Order eyes. The image of a known aide popped up, giving Adrastea a respectful bow.

"Is there something I can do for you, Your Highness?"

"I need to speak with General Organa _immediately_."

"Yes, Princess."

Seconds later, the image of the woman in question took the aide's place.

She said, "Hello, Addie. I apologize for not attending your father's funeral."

"It's alright. I understand why. But…"

"But what?"

Easily-detecable anger flashed in her eyes, and her voice took on a sharper edge: "You _lied_ to me."

Leia sighed, sensing the jig was up.

"I'm sorry. Han and I wanted to tell you the truth so badly."

"Then why didn't you? I know how incredibly strong-willed you are, Leia. Regardless of what Han said, you always did what you felt was right."

"And that's exactly what I did. It tore me apart to tell you Ben was dead, but I wanted to protect you. Though I knew it would hurt, I also knew it would be far less of a burden than the truth...that my boy had fallen to the dark side."

Adrastea asked, "Yeah. How exactly did that happen, by the way?"

Leia replied, "I think it started not long after we sent him to Luke. The emergance of his force powers was causing moodswings. We thought that starting his jedi training would help channel that energy, but I think it made things worse. He resented us for sending him away. His sense of abandonment kept growing over the years. He must've let his mental shields down, and that's how I believe Snoke was able to get to him."

"Seems that way. I…", her voice cracked, "I-I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you _can_ do right now."

"He was standing _right_ in front of me and Mom. That's why I'm speaking in such a low tone."

"I understand. I don't want you to put yourself in danger, either."

"I don't think I have a choice in the matter."

"What do you mean?"

She paused, before replying, "If we want to save what's left of the Republic, I can't remain on the sidelines anymore. I have to take a more active role in the Resistance. Once I'm crowned, I'll ask my mother to put out word that I'm taking a vacation."

"Milady-"

Adrastea looked up, meeting Gahiji's eyes as he looked at her over his shoulder.

He continued, "With all due respect, that plan is too obvious. If you suddenly disappear after a visit from First Order officers, they'll immediately think you've gone to assist their enemy. How will you help him then?"

"This isn't about Ben."

"Not _only_ ", whispered the inner voice she ignored.

Sighing, she turned back to Leia's image. A patient half-smile remainedon the older woman's face. For a second time, she asked what she could do.

Gahiji spoke up again: "There are several hospitals here, housing those injured in battle. I suggest saying that you're taking a philanthropic path, going in disguise amongst the physicians. It looks good to your people, and it fits in with our cloak of neutrality."

"He's right, Addie", Leia said, "I know you hate lying, and again, I'm sorry for that. But it's the only thing that'll keep you and your mother alive right now. I trust my team here. You're more than welcome to join us any time you'd like. It seems we're all making painful choices."

"Painful doesn't even begin to cover it. We'll talk more within the next couple of days, so we can iron out the plan."

"Alright."

After blowing a kiss, the image disappeared. Adrastea stood up and walked over to the bodyguard's side, handing him back his holo-pad.

She told him, "Thank you for the help, Captain. I'm going to my room now. I need to lie down for a while."

"What should I tell the dowager queen?"

"Tell her...Tell her I developed a severe headache. I'm sure it will be true, by the time I get there."

Exchanging awkward smiles, she patted his shoulder before walking away. What seemed an eternity later, Adara once more entered her daughter's room. The normally-strong twenty-three-year-old looked nearly catatonic, lying on her bed and staring at her window. Walking around to the foot of the bed, she saw that Adrastea had a rose-gold cylindrical object tucked under her arm. This was a lightsaber, used in countless training sessions before Luke Skywalker went into exile. It hadn't always been hers, though. A button was pressed, and a peridot-green blade illuminated the darkened area. Another press, and the blade vanished. Giving a slight sigh, she gently tapped Adrastea's ankle.

Once she had her attention, she said, "I know you wish Ben were here. So do I."

"He _was_ here, Mom."

The resoluteness in her tone felt a bit odd.

"You mean in spirit."

"No. I mean it _literally_."

"I'm not following, dear."

She sat on the bed, putting an arm around her daughter as she also sat up straight. Their eyes met.

"Remember that man, who came in here with General Hux?"

"What does Kylo Ren have to do with this?"

"Don't you get it? That was _Ben_!"

Adara's jaw dropped. It couldn't be true. There was no way the sweet boy she'd known could completely flip like that.

"I know you don't want to believe it, Mom. Neither did I. But I didn't have him in my life for ten years, without learning his body language and walk. When he came up to greet me, he was close enough for me to see his eyes through the mask. When I went outside, I borrowed Ash's holo-pad to contact Leia. She told me how Snoke got into his head and taught him the ways of the dark side. There was one thing she _wasn't_ clear about, though."

"Which thing?"

"I really, really hope he didn't lead the attack on the jedi students. I can't...h-he's not-"

"Shhh. Come here", Adara said as she pulled Adrastea's head to her shoulder.

It took a solid ten minutes, before the young woman fully calmed down.

When she did, she said, "I guess Leia and I both have something precious to protect now."

A sigh was followed with, "Yes, I suppose you do", and she paused before continuing, "When I was in a training session with Luke, he told me something about lightsabers that went beyond combat. According to him, each one is an extension of the heart of whoever built it."

The actual words went unspoken, but their meaning was still clear. Adrastea clutched the rose-gold hilt tighter to her chest. Ben had given her his heart. He'd also broken hers.

 ** _AN: I visualize Captain Ashwin, whose first & last names mean "hunter" & "star", as being played by Djimon Hounsou. I chose that name, because it's a reference to a boy I went to junior-high with. His name was Hunter Starr, & he was a very good friend. The first official chapter will take place in the middle of "The Force Awakens". Reading the junior novelization has given me tons of ideas._**


End file.
